Le Code
by Angelic Skies
Summary: [Traduction]AU, 6ème année. Drago a un secret. Il est un jeune génie, poussé par son père à accepter la Marque des Ténèbres. Bill enseigne l’Etude des Runes. Lui aussi a un secret : il espionne pour le compte de l’Ordre…
1. Chapitre 1 : Le code du dissident

Important : Ceci est une traduction de la fic d'Aduro, _The Code_, première partie d'une quadralogie centrée sur Drago Malefoy et Bill Weasley. Pas de slash, pas de romance avant la troisième partie (futur D/G), AU 6ème année.  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, pas même l'histoire. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez : il s'agit d'une traduction.

Chapitre 1 : Le code du dissident.

Drago avait développé une théorie qui expliquait les actes des autres. Beaucoup diraient qu'une personne agit en réponse à des stimuli et que cette réponse est influencée par son éducation ou par sa nature. Mais Drago avait démontré que chaque individu avait son propre code. Le code variait de personne en personne, et pas seulement parce que les règles étaient différentes. Certaines personnes savaient avoir un code alors que pour d'autres le code n'existait que dans leur subconscient. Certains codes avaient des règles, d'autres n'avaient que des valeurs, mais tout le monde avait un code. Une personne sans code ne saurait pas comment agir.

Drago observait par la fenêtre de son compartiment les élèves grimper à bord du Poudlard Express, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, un parfait exemple de sa théorie. Le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant. Chacun de ses actes était dicté par ses valeurs de Gryffondor et par son désir de ne pas être comme les Serpentard, comme Lord Voldemort. Bien sûr tout cela était inconscient, mais le fait était que si Potter était témoin d'une agression, il viendrait en aide à la victime parce que les héros faisaient ça, et c'était ce que son code lui dictait.

En revanche, pour quelqu'un comme Théodore Nott. Son code était la réplique exacte de celui de Lord Voldemort parce qu'il voulait devenir Mangemort, et donc s'il était témoin d'une agression, il viendrait en aide aux agresseurs.

Quant à lui, et bien tout cela le plaçait face à un dilemme. Car Drago avait un secret, un secret qu'il gardait depuis ses quatre ans, un secret qu'il était le seul à connaître. Son professeur particulier l'avait su aussi. En fait, c'était le vieil homme qui l'avait découvert et qui lui avait appris à le gardé caché, et Drago lui en était reconnaissant.

Drago était intelligent. Bien sûr qu'il était intelligent, son dernier bulletin de notes n'affichait que des E. En fait ses bulletins de notes n'avaient jamais affichés autre chose que des E durant ses cinq années d'études au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Un idiot pouvait comprendre que personne ne recevait de telles notes grâce à une simple intelligence, pas cinq ans d'affilée et si un de ses professeurs avait ouvert son dossier scolaire (aucun d'entre eux ne le ferait, il avait fait en sorte qu'ils le détestent tous) il aurait su ce que Drago cachait depuis douze ans.

Drago était un génie. Un crack. Un jeune prodige caché derrière le masque d'une andouille pourrie gâtée, un type un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne et plein de préjugés dont le père était un Mangemort et la mère une droguée.

Voilà pourquoi son propre code lui posait tant de problèmes. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, la lumière qui l'avait guidé était celle du Code de la Famille Malefoy. Drago doutait qu'une telle chose existe vraiment, mais son père avait l'habitude de lui en citer des règles et Drago, en fils obéissant et respectueux, avait retranscrit les règles sur parchemin. Le carnet sur ses genoux contenait soixante-quatre de ces foutues règles.

Parce qu'il avait chassé Crabbe et Goyle, il était seul et s'autorisa donc un soupir, brisant la règle 23. Ces derniers temps, il avait eu du mal à suivre le Code Malefoy, parce que la première règle était 'obéis à ton père'. Si Lucius était resté à Azkaban, il n'aurait pas ce problème. Il se renfonça dans son siège et repensa à ce que cet été lui avait réservé.

---FLASH-BACK---

Deux semaines. Les cours étaient finis depuis deux semaines et Drago passait un des meilleurs étés de ses seize ans. Ses deux parents étaient partis, son père enfermé à Azkaban, sa mère en visite chez des parents. 'En visite chez des parents' était un code pour baiser avec un autre homme, Drago n'était pas sensé le savoir mais comme il était un génie, il était impossible de le tromper. Il savait depuis qu'il avait sept ans que sa mère avait invité un autre homme au Manoir alors que Lucius était absent. Drago était allé chercher quelque chose à manger en cuisine et l'avait trouvée avec 'Cousin Richard', faisant sur la grande table quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il était tout de suite parti (elle avait poussé un juron et lui avait lancé une bougie) et avait cherché dans un livre. Et voilà comment Drago avait appris ce qu'étaient les activités matrimoniales et l'infidélité, et pourquoi il avait mis feu à la table pour ne pas devoir manger dessus.

Drago profitait d'un rare moment de détente chez lui. Il se promenait dans le Manoir pieds nus, glissait parfois en chaussettes sur le sol ciré et ne prenait jamais la peine de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon. Il aurait dû être bouleversé par l'arrestation de son père, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir… soulagé. Son père était intelligent, pas autant que Drago, mais rusé et manipulateur. Drago ne savait jamais quels étaient les projets de son père et toujours se demander quels étaient ses secrets, ses motifs cachés, était stressant et le forçait à être constamment sur ses gardes, questionnant et analysant chaque mouvement. Même s'il était toujours préparé au pire quand il s'agissait de son père, même s'il se répétait, encore et encore, que son père était un meurtrier et un comploteur, le petit garçon en lui chérissait toujours ces moments où Lucius le regardait avec de la fierté dans les yeux ou posait une main approbatrice sur son épaule. C'était le plus proche d'un « je t'aime » qu'il ait jamais obtenu.

Etre seul dans le grand manoir n'avait rien de nouveau pour Drago. Les affaires de Lucius le tenaient souvent éloigné de la maison, et même si Narcissa était là, elle aussi se trouvait généralement 'ailleurs', gavée de potions aphrodisiaques illégales. Drago passait ses matinées à voler, à balai ou à dos de sombral ; l'après-midi, il lisait de tout et sur tout, potions conceptuelles, histoire du Ministère de la Magie, physique avancée, médecine moderne. Oui, c'était du travail de Moldu, mais Drago était un génie et il s'ennuyait quand il ne se sentait pas défié.

Pour l'instant, il jouait du piano à queue dans la salle de musique. Narcissa avait engagé un professeur particulier quand il avait cinq ans afin de pouvoir le faire jouer devant ses amis. Quand il avait un public, Drago suivait attentivement la partition, ses doigts glissant avec talent sur les touches, formant des suites complexes. Quand il était seul, toutefois, il variait le tempo et le volume, y ajoutait ses propres rythmes syncopés, faisant montre d'une passion qu'il ne révélait pas à son auditoire. Il écrasait les touches pour en tirer toute la furie du concerto qui se transformait progressivement en un lent chant funèbre avant de s'achever sur un chœur légèrement dissonant, empli d'un profond désir.

Un applaudissement lent et quelque peu moqueur le fit se retourner. Lucius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, absolument parfait dans ses robes rouge sombre qui tombaient en courbes gracieuses autour de lui, sa canne appuyée contre la porte.

« Tu n'avais encore jamais joué comme ça, mon garçon, » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, un sourcil arqué, une trace d'humour dans ses orbes grises.

Drago ressentit une inexplicable pointe de peur. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été libéré, Père, » dit-il fraîchement, essayant de conserver une expression neutre. Il pouvait de nouveau sentir la tension monter dans sa poitrine, menaçant de l'étouffer tel un serpent. _Comme c'est approprié, un serpent_, songea-t-il, réprimant une soudaine envie de rire. Son père agissant sans arrière-pensée était aussi improbable que Dumbledore abandonnant les pastilles au citron, alors que faisait-il ici ? Que voulait-il ?

« C'est sans doute, » dit Lucius. « parce que je n'ai pas été libéré. »

Drago comprit aussitôt ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait fait évader. Le serpent resserra ses anneaux autour de sa poitrine.

« Tu en liras sûrement tous les détails dans la Gazette du Sorcier de demain soir. Quand l'évasion sera découverte, » dit Lucius, chassant de sa manche un grain de poussière que Drago savait être imaginaire. « Et bien approche, mon garçon, » poursuivit Lucius d'un ton légèrement ennuyé. « Laisse-moi te regarder. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis l'été dernier. »

Drago se leva avec une grâce qu'il avait hérité de ses deux parents et traversa la pièce, sentant le regard pénétrant de Lucius glisser sur lui. Il souhaita soudain avoir rentré sa chemise dans son pantalon et mis des chaussures. Il avait grandi et était presque aussi grand que Lucius maintenant, mais les bottes de Lucius avaient des talons qui lui faisaient gagner deux pouces – Drago aurait plutôt dit deux pieds.

Il se tint bien droit, le regard fixe tandis que Lucius tournait autour de lui, se força à ne pas frissonner en sentant les yeux gris l'étudier, le comparer à un modèle qui lui était inconnu. Lucius s'arrêta devant lui, tendit une main, saisit son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

« Tu as grandi, » dit doucement Lucius. Drago perçut un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux gris.

« Oui, Père, » dit-il. « Cela fait presque un an. »

Le doigt de Lucius suivit la courbe de sa mâchoire, un geste qui reflétait presque de l'affection.

« J'ai manqué ton anniversaire, » dit Lucius, et il y avait maintenant du regret dans sa voix. « Ta mère était-elle là, au moins ? »

« Elle est en visite, chez des parents, » dit Drago.

« Bien évidemment, » dit Lucius d'un ton agacé. Drago savait que Lucius était conscient des écarts de conduite de sa femme. « Et il valait probablement mieux qu'elle ne soit pas présente pour l'occasion. Merlin sait ce qu'elle t'aurait fait. »

Drago tressaillit en se rappelant « l'incident ». Oui, l'absence de sa mère était une bonne chose.

« Que t'es tu offert ? » demanda Lucius, fronçant les sourcils : il avait remarqué le frisson et n'appréciait pas cette démonstration d'émotion.

« Je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse pour m'acheter un nouveau balai, » dit Drago.

« Il me semble que tu ne devais pas y aller seul, » dit Lucius, son visage s'assombrissant.

« Je ne devais pas y aller sans chaperon avant d'avoir seize ans, » dit Drago. « J'avais seize ans. »

« Oui, mais c'était à supposer que quelqu'un au manoir sache où tu allais ! » dit sèchement Lucius. « Beaucoup de gens s'en prendraient volontiers à un jeune sorcier isolé. »

« Tous ces gens sont des mages noirs et ils savent que s'ils osaient me toucher, vous les retrouveriez et les tortureriez à mort, » dit Drago, ayant pour une fois l'impression d'être un adolescent normal au père surprotecteur, et pas un adolescent qui avait pour toute figure parentale deux Mangemorts. « Quant à vos ennemis, leur morale ne leur permettrait pas de s'abaisser à commettre un kidnapping, » poursuivit Drago. « Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi. »

La posture tendue de Lucius se relâcha d'un millimètre, l'équivalent d'un soupir pour lui. « Je suppose, oui, » dit-il. « Va donc faire tes devoirs. Du travail m'attend dans mon bureau. »

Drago s'inclina devant son père et se rendit dans son propre bureau, dans son aile du Manoir. Il avait déjà fini ses devoirs, mais il lui fallait obéir à Lucius, au moins en partie. Il reprit son texte Moldu sur le calcul et se plongea dans des équations.

Lucius ne dîna pas avec lui ce soir, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Ce qui fut surprenant en revanche fut que quand Drago descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en tenue d'équitation, tôt le lendemain matin, Lucius était là, vêtu de façon similaire.

« Je me suis dit que je me joindrai à toi, » dit Lucius. Drago supposa que Lucius s'était renseigné sur son emploi du temps auprès des elfes de maison, mais qu'il soit damné s'il comprenait pourquoi. La tension qu'il avait réussi à chasser la nuit dernière le rattrapa.

Après le petit-déjeuner ils se rendirent aux écuries des sombrals sur la propriété ; Drago choisit de monter Eagan, un étalon fougueux ; Lucius lui préféra Ammon, un peu plus vieux et bien plus docile.

« Comment s'est passée ton année ? » demanda Lucius une fois qu'ils eurent décollé.

« Comme d'habitude, » dit Drago.

« Tes notes ? » demanda Lucius.

« Surtout des E, » dit Drago. Ce n'étaient que des E mais Lucius ne prendrait pas la peine de vérifier.

« Je ne serai pas là pour le reste de l'été, » dit Lucius. « Notre seigneur a besoin de contacts à l'étranger. »

Drago haussa un sourcil. « Je ne savais pas qu'il s'intéressait au continent, » dit-il.

« C'est un nouveau développement, » dit Lucius. « Je veux que tu passes l'été en France, puisque je serai indisponible et que ta mère se trouve Merlin sait où. »

« Pourquoi la France ? » demanda Drago qu'un séjour dans le pays qui l'avait vu naître et grandir ne dérangeait pas.

« Je serai surtout en France, » dit Lucius. « Et notre seigneur souhaite te rencontrer. »

Drago sentit son sang se glacer. « Vraiment, Père ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il a entendu parler de toi et est impressionné, » dit Lucius. « Il veut que tu rejoignes ses rangs. »

Drago ne permit pas à sa panique croissante de prendre le contrôle, laissant au contraire son côté logique et analytique prendre le dessus et archiver l'information pour un usage ultérieur. « Quand ? » demanda-t-il, prenant un air détaché.

« La première nuit des vacances, dès que l'année scolaire prendra fin, » dit Lucius.

« Une bonne nuit, » dit Drago sans accepter ni refuser l'offre.

« Je lui ferai savoir que tu l'attends avec impatience, » dit Lucius. « Et tu pourrais le lui dire en personne lorsque tu le rencontreras. Je dois rentrer maintenant et faire préparer nos bagages par les elfes de maison. Les Aurors passeront sûrement le Manoir au peigne fin d'ici ce soir. Ne tarde pas trop. »

« Oui, Père, » dit Drago comme son père éperonnait Ammon, le faisant redescendre progressivement. Une fois son père rentré, il lâcha la bride d'Eagan et serra fermement les genoux, s'assurant une bonne prise tandis que le sombral plongeait et effectuait un tonneau. Son père n'approuvait pas un tel comportement, disant que toute imprudence était une violation du code Malefoy, règle quinze, mais Drago s'en moquait pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il pouvait refuser, bien sûr, mais cela signifiait être déshérité et probablement tué. Sans compter qu'il n'aurait nulle part où aller et doutait être accueilli à bras ouverts par la résistance de Dumbledore.

Il fit accélérer Eagan, espérant que la sensation de danger tiendrait son esprit éloigné du fait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

---FIN DU FLASH-BACK---

On était maintenant fin août et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Le train siffla une dernière fois, et dehors les pères et les mères donnèrent à leurs enfants bruyants et insupportables un dernier baiser d'au revoir à travers les fenêtres ouvertes pendant que certains parents de premières années luttaient contre leurs larmes. Drago les fusilla du regard, la vue d'un nombre massif d'innocents lui rappelant la décision imminente qui lui faudrait pendre. Le code qui régissait sa vie le forcerait à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres comme son père le souhaitait, mais Drago voulait avoir son mot à dire. Malheureusement la seule alternative était Dumbledore, et cette option ne satisfaisait pas Drago.

Il ouvrit le carnet dans un accès de rage et en arracha les pages sur lesquelles il avait copié le Code Malefoy. Un bref incendio plus tard, il n'en restait que des cendres. Il n'aimait pas ses options, il devrait donc s'en créer de nouvelles, toutefois pour que sa théorie soit correcte, il lui faudrait en toute logique quelque autre code à suivre. Il fronça les sourcils. Et bien il était un génie ; il n'aurait qu'à écrire le sien.

Il sortit une plume et de l'encre, et d'une écriture perfectionnée par d'innombrables précepteurs traça en haut de page « Le Code du Dissident ». Il ne lui manquait plus que des règles.  
Drago soupira de nouveau, et n'en ressentit aucune culpabilité. Il suivait maintenant ses propres règles, littéralement, et il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il reposa le carnet, et comme Crabbe et Goyle ne reviendrait pas (il le leur avait défendu), il allait pouvoir profiter de son voyage en train. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le livre de Volsky, _Tout sur les Retourneurs de Temps_, ainsi qu'un traité Moldu, _Physique du Voyage dans le Temps_ ; il voulait en relever les différences.

En quelques minutes, il se plongea dans l'univers des machines à voyager dans le temps et des dimensions parallèles (et ça, c'était une théorie intéressante). Ses jambes étendues reposaient sur le siège en face de lui, le livre qu'il ne lisait pas pour le moment était posé sur ses genoux et il gardait un morceau de parchemin à portée de main pour y noter tout ce qui mériterait de plus amples recherches. Il tenait son livre d'une main, les doigts de l'autre pianotant des rythmes fous sur celui sur ses genoux. Si sa main s'immobilisait, c'était seulement qu'il tapait du pied. Il était légèrement hyperactif, mais personne ne s'en serait rendu compte en le regardant (en cours son talon frappait le sol de façon à ce que toute sa jambe en tremble, mais c'était discret et ne se voyait pas sous sa robe). De son point de vue, si son esprit était actif, son corps devait l'être aussi sans quoi il serait déséquilibré et ne pourrait pas se concentrer.

Il fronça les sourcils, nota sur le parchemin « trous noirs, brèches dans le temps ? » et reprit le livre sorcier pour voir s'il parlait de brèches dans la quatrième dimension.

Il en doutait.

----

Assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Bill Weasley essayait d'apaiser les fourmillements de son estomac qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les roulements du train. Son plus jeune frère Ron était assis à côté de lui, le meilleur ami de Ron, Harry, en face d'eux et l'ex petite amie de Ron, Hermione, à côté du jeune héros. Apparemment Hermione et Ron avaient essayé de sortir ensemble cet été, mais avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils préféraient se contenter d'être amis. Bill ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Harry était beaucoup plus sombre et maussade qu'à l'accoutumée : la mort de son parrain était un coup dur.

La porte coulissa, révélant Ginny et Luna qui venaient les rejoindre.

« Je me suis dit que nous passerions dire bonjour, » dit Ginny, leur adressant un sourire éclatant.

« N'es-tu pas un peu vieux pour aller à Poudlard ? » demanda Luna, tournant ses grands yeux vers Bill qui se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé.

« Il enseigne l'Etude des Runes, » expliqua Ginny.

« Ooh, » dit Luna, et elle hocha la tête, faisant rebondir ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de sapin de Noël. Bill jugea préférable de ne pas poser de question sur ces ornements.

« Hé, Hermione, est-ce que toi et Ron ne devriez pas être dans le compartiment des Préfets ? » demanda Ginny.

« Les Préfets en chef ont décidé que cette année, nous pourrions rester dans les compartiments de nos choix, » dit Hermione. « Je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas d'accrochage entre nous et les Serpentard. »

« Très intelligent de leur part, » dit Ginny. Elle sourit à l'aîné de ses frères. « Nerveux ? »

« Un peu, » admit-il.

« Vous ne devriez pas, » dit Hermione, levant le nez de son livre. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez être pire qu'Ombrage. »

Les autres rirent.

« On m'a raconté l'histoire d'horreur, » dit Bill. « Mais c'est le programme qui m'inquiète. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione, tout de suite intéressée.

« La classe d'ASPIC ne dure plus qu'un an, maintenant, au lieu de deux, » dit Bill. « Les deux autres classes sont Introduction à l'Etude des Runes et Etude des Runes avancée. Tout le monde peut suivre ces cours, mais les deux sont nécessaires pour passer en classe d'ASPIC. La plupart des cinquième année seront en classe d'introduction tandis que la classe avancée sera composée de sixième année, plus quelques septième année qui veulent poursuivre l'Etude des Runes mais n'ont pas le niveau nécessaire pour passer en classe d'ASPIC. Je crois qu'il y a un ou deux Serdaigles de cinquième année en classe avancée, laisse-moi vérifier. » Bill fouilla dans sa poche, à la recherche de la liste d'élèves qu'il avait reçu la veille.

« Oooh, » dit Hermione. « Qui est dans ma classe ? »

Bill sortit la feuille mais Ron la lui arracha des mains. « Plusieurs Gryffondors de septième année, » dit-il, parcourant la liste. « Mais surtout des Serdaigles, et deux d'entre eux sont en cinquième année ! C'est effrayant. Quelques Poufsouffles et – Malefoy ? » glapit Ron.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Mais il ne faisait pas Etude des Runes l'année dernière, comment peut-il être en classe avancée ? »

« Apparemment, il a pris des cours d'été, » dit Bill, haussant les épaules. Bien sûr, le gamin était pourri gâté, mais il ne devait pas être si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Le groupe d'adolescents le regardait avec pitié.

« Toutes mes condoléances, » dit Ginny. « Et bonne chance. » Elle et Luna les quittèrent pour aller parler à leurs amis et Bill se tourna vers le trio restant.

« Est-il si terrible que ça ? » demanda-t-il, et il fut aussitôt bombardé d'histoires édifiantes. Harry se joignit aux deux autres, ses yeux retrouvant un peu de leur éclat tandis qu'ils décrivaient à Bill les méfaits de leur némesis, Buck, les faux Détraqueurs, la dénonciation auprès d'Ombrage. Bill commençait à s'inquiéter ; le gamin semblait être une sorte de Lord Voldemort miniature.

La conversation dériva progressivement vers le Quidditch et Bill se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant le paysage défiler. Il n'aurait jamais pensé enseigner un jour l'Etude des Runes. Cette matière avait été sa préférée durant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Les Runes étaient le langage écrit employé par les sorciers de l'ancien temps, de 1200 av. J.C. jusqu'au 17ème siècle. L'histoire de la magie était trouble, ponctuée de massacres, de trahisons et de guerres de clans, et les messages étaient souvent codés pour le cas où ils tomberaient entre des mains ennemies. Malheureusement, ces messages étaient toujours codés, et beaucoup de secrets, de potions et de sorts étaient perdus.

« Bill, » dit Hermione, puis elle rougit. « Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Bill ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Bill.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu conjureur de sorts si vous aimiez tant l'Etude des Runes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bill se renfonça dans son siège. « Et bien, à l'époque, personne ne cherchait à engager de traducteur, » dit-il. « On pensait savoir tout ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir sur la magie et ne pas avoir besoin de traduire les centaines de codes existant. Quand je dois entrer dans une pyramide ou une crypte pour conjurer un sort, je trouve généralement un piège en ancien code, c'est ce que je pouvais trouver de plus proche de vraies traductions. Toutefois, maintenant que Voldemort est revenu, les gens commencent à se dire que l'Ancienne Magie pourrait être vraiment importante, après tout, c'est ce qui lui a permis de retrouver ses pouvoirs. »

« Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas devenu traducteur ? » demanda Hermione.

Bill hésita. « Disons simplement que Dumbledore voulait que je sois à Poudlard, » dit-il.

Il souhaita vite n'avoir rien dit, car les adolescents le pressèrent aussitôt de questions, désireux d'en savoir plus.

« Quand vous pourrez faire partie de l'Ordre, vous saurez, » dit Bill. « Jusque là, contentez vous d'être sur vos gardes. Nous avons un certain nombre de nouveaux professeurs cette année et ils n'ont pas tous été engagés par Dumbledore. On dirait que le nombre de gens qui préfèrent se tourner vers lui plutôt que vers nos élus pour prendre conseil poussent le Ministère à renouveler ses efforts pour le contrôler. Alors surveillez vos arrières. »

« Donc vous êtes en mission de protection, » dit Hermione.

« C'est exact, » dit Bill, même s'il savait que son rôle était loin de s'arrêter à la protection de Harry. A vrai dire, son rôle était si secret que seuls Dumbledore, Minerva et Severus Rogue savaient en quoi il consistait, et il était effrayé.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Règle 1:Ne laisse personne

Chapitre 2 :

_Règle n°1 : Ne laisse personne prendre tes décisions à ta place._

Drago jeta un regard mauvais à son emploi du temps de sixième année. Potions niveau ASPIC, Métamorphoses niveau ASPIC, Arithmancie avancée, Etude des Runes avancée, Botanique niveau ASPIC, Défense contre les Forces du Mal niveau ASPIC, tout était en ordre. Ce qui le contrariait, c'était ce tout petit cours qu'on avait rajouté le mercredi soir, après dîner. Il était écrit « Débat ».

Oui, il se souvenait avoir entendu Dumbledore annoncer l'ouverture d'un temps de débat réservé aux sixièmes et septièmes années durant le festin de bienvenue, la veille, mais cela ne signifiait pas que l'idée lui plaisait. Un débat dans lequel les élèves pourraient, et là, il citait Dumbledore : « discuter des divergences d'opinion exprimées par le monde sorcier moderne dans un environnement sain et productif qui permettra à chaque élève de tirer ses propres conclusions, sans l'influence de la famille ou des amis ». Il pouvait jurer que Dumbledore s'était tourné vers lui en évoquant l'influence de la famille.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Blaise Zabini, son voisin de table.

Sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait, Drago répéta l'extrait de discours qu'il venait de se réciter. Ce ne fut qu'en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il réalisa que Blaise le fixait, impressionné.

« Tu as mémorisé le discours de Dumbledore ? »

Drago se fustigea mentalement. Il devait perdre la tête ; il avait failli laisser échapper le fait qu'un certain Drago Malefoy était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait.

« J'ai juste paraphrasé, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Mais c'est à peu près ça, je pense. Je suis sûr qu'il a parlé de « l'influence de la famille ». Je m'en souviens, parce qu'il m'a regardé en disant ça. Vraiment, le vieux pense que je suis déjà comme _mon _vieux. »

Ah, l'art et la manière de changer de sujet. Blaise parut aussitôt compatir ; lui venait d'une famille neutre, après tout, et le camp qu'il choisirait n'aurait pas d'importance pour ses parents. Drago aurait voulu pouvoir en dire autant de son père. Enfin, la crise avait été évitée, et Blaise ne découvrit pas que l'arrogant Serpentard assis à côté de lui pouvait probablement réciter non seulement le discours de Dumbledore mais aussi celui, plutôt long, du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Drago se replongea dans son emploi du temps, non pas parce qu'il devait l'apprendre par cœur (c'était déjà fait, dix secondes après qu'il l'ait reçu), mais parce qu'il devait planifier les notes qu'il lui faudrait obtenir. N'avoir que des E n'était pas facile, surtout quand on voulait que cela ait l'air naturel. Il fallait qu'il sache quels devoirs et contrôles obtiendraient des A (généralement, ceux proches des matchs de Quidditch, parce qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il ne travaille pas beaucoup ces jours là) puis, pour chaque A, prévoir un O afin que ses notes s'équilibrent. Mais même si cela demandait beaucoup d'efforts, c'était aussi un défi et il aimait les défis.

Drago se tira de ses réflexions et repoussa le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait à peine touché. Comme les repas, chez lui, étaient toujours tendus et éprouvants, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Un psychologue Moldu appellerait ça du renforcement négatif : associer une situation donnée avec un élément négatif (dans son cas, l'atmosphère étouffant) jusqu'à ce que le sujet (lui) apprenne à éviter cette situation (manger).

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas seulement la faute de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais été un grand mangeur, en fait il pensait que c'était une perte de temps s'il ne pouvait pas lire ou étudier en même temps. Dommage que ce soit nécessaire pour survivre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demanda Blaise. Drago posa le parchemin sur la table afin que Blaise puisse le voir aussi.

Lundi, mercredi et vendredi, il avait Potions et Botanique puis, après déjeuner, Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mardi et jeudi, c'était double cours d'Arithmancie le matin, Métamorphoses et Etude des Runes l'après-midi. Il grimaça. Avec le débat du mercredi, il aurait du mal à trouver du temps en semaine pour faire ses devoirs. Par chance, le cours d'Arithmancie ne commençait qu'à dix heures : il pourrait travailler tard le mercredi soir et sauter le petit-déjeuner du jeudi pour dormi.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la première portion d'Etude des Runes. C'était le cours qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience. A Paris, il avait pris des cours d'Arithmancie et d'Etude des Runes parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire et s'ennuyait à mourir, et avait découvert que déchiffrer des runes était très amusant. Il y avait tellement de dialectes, tellement de codes différents et une fois l'équation principale résolue, c'était comme si une lumière s'allumait et soudain, tout devenait beaucoup plus clair. Bien sûr, il y avait des centaines de codes que personne n'avait encore traduits, certains d'entre eux étaient tout simplement trop complexes, mais il savait que lui pouvait le faire. Son professeur avait été un homme entre deux âges, gentil mais écervelé, qui avait tout de suite percé à jour son masque de médiocrité et l'avait poussé à exceller. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait ; il l'avait même aidé à déchiffrer un nouveau code.

Comme il se penchait à nouveau sur son emploi du temps, ses cheveux glissèrent en avant, obscurcissant sa vision. Il les écarta, mais le rideau d'or retomba, répondant à l'appel de la gravité. Il soupira, fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un élastique noir avec lequel il se fit une courte queue de cheval. Il traversait ce que son père appelait une « phase rebelle ». Il était revenu de France renfrogné, amer, sarcastique, cynique et les cheveux longs. Ils n'atteignaient que son menton, et plusieurs mèches échappaient à l'élastique, encadrant son visage, mais il ne leur prêta pas attention.

Son père ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette rébellion ; n'avait-il pas toujours donné à Drago ce qu'il voulait ? Drago n'avait-il pas l'argent et le pouvoir ? Mais Drago avait tout de même quelques bonnes raisons.

Un : Drago avait assisté à plusieurs réunions de Mangemorts durant l'été, et même si on pouvait dire de lui qu'il était insensible et intolérant, il n'approuvait pas le meurtre. Il n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne aux femmes (enfin, la plupart des femmes) et aux enfants. Ils étaient innocents et ne devaient pas être touchés, pas même les enfants Moldus. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pensait que les Moldus et les sorciers étaient égaux, ni même que les Sang de Bourbe et les sang pur l'étaient, il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi et chaque fois qu'il essayait de le faire, il finissait désespérément embrouillé, et avec une migraine par-dessus le marché. Pour l'instant, Drago avait atteint une simple conclusion : Voldemort était fou, maniaque, sadique et tous ceux qui le suivaient étaient pareils.

Deux : toute sa vie, Drago avait entendu dire que Voldemort était l'égal d'un Dieu, et pourtant Voldemort avait failli être vaincu par un bébé. De plus, Voldemort avait rencontré Drago, lui avait serré la main, l'avait regardé dans les yeux, mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il dégoûtait Drago, ni que Drago était un génie.

Trois : Voldemort était un sang-mêlé. Il trouvait ça plutôt ironique. La révolution des sang pur, menée par un homme né d'un père Moldu. C'était encore pire qu'un père adhérant à la cause Moldue. Tout argument en faveur de la domination des sang pur s'en trouvait neutralisé, la notion de purification des lignées perdait tout son sens.

Non, Drago ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort, mais ses options restaient limitées. Pour l'instant il était en zone neutre, mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Il devrait faire son choix d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, mais il y avait une chose que Drago refusait. Il ne laisserait personne faire ce choix pour lui. Il lui faudrait noter ça sur son carnet, dans le Code du Dissident. _Règle n°1 : Ne laisse personne prendre tes décisions à ta place_. Oui, c'était une bonne règle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom de l'enseignant. Professeur Weasley.

Il se tourna vers l'homme mince et roux assis à côté de Dumbledore. Tous deux semblaient tenir une discussion sérieuse, mais l'apparence de l'aîné des Weasley contrastait avec son expression sinistre. Ses cheveux longs étaient coiffés en une natte et un crâne pendait à son oreille gauche. Sa robe indigo était ouverte sur une chemise dorée et un pantalon noir. Il portait des bottes en écailles de dragon. Drago fronça les sourcils. Quelle sorte de professeur était-il ?

---

Bill écoutait les conseils de Dumbledore, hochant la tête.

« Je pense avoir compris, monsieur le Directeur. Après tout, pour quelqu'un qui a brisé la Malédiction de Ramsès en trois secondes, un groupe d'enfants ne devrait pas poser problème. » Mais celui qu'il essayait de convaincre, c'était lui même, parce que pour être franc, il était nerveux, aussi nerveux que la première fois qu'il était entré seul dans une pyramide. Dumbledore devait avoir perçu ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez très bien, Bill, » dit-il. « Vous étiez Préfet en chef, après tout. »

Bill sourit et laissa son regard glisser le long de la table, vers les nouveaux professeurs. Il y avait Bryant Stevick, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un homme d'apparence banale, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns. Et il y avait Claire Jameson, une stagiaire d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était jolie, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu clair, mais elle était aussi modeste et timide. Bill se demandait combien de temps elle tiendrait. Il y avait aussi de nouveaux élèves, une surprise étant donné que près d'un quart des parents avaient retiré leurs enfants de l'école, qu'ils ne jugeaient plus sûre. Les nouveaux venaient de Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons et avaient été repartis en même temps que les premières années. Il y avait même une fille de seize ans qui était jusqu'ici scolarisée à domicile et avait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Au contraire de ceux qui avaient préféré garder leurs enfants chez eux, leurs parents pensaient que la présence de Dumbledore faisait de Poudlard un endroit sûr. Bill se demandait qui avait raison.

Il allait reporter son attention sur son café quand une paire d'yeux gris croisa son regard. Il releva la tête et constata que Drago Malefoy l'étudiait, pas du tout gêné d'avoir été découvert.

Bill se souvint de toutes les histoires qu'Harry et Ron lui avaient raconté sur lui, essayant de convaincre Bill qu'il était totalement maléfique. Même Rogue était venu voir Bill après le festin, la veille, avec des conseils sur la manière de traiter les élèves les plus indisciplinés. Quand Bill avait évoqué Drago Malefoy, Rogue s'était contenté de lui répondre « avec lui, surveille tes arrières » avant de partir. Et bien, Bill ne pouvait pas surveiller ses arrières au sens propre du terme, aussi décida-t-il de rendre son regard au Serpentard.

Dès que l'adolescent croisa son regard noisette, ses yeux se firent méfiants. Le gris se couvrit d'une couche de glace, et comme Bill ne détournait pas les yeux, la glace devint plus dure que l'acier. Bill subissait maintenant un regard noir digne de Rogue, mais il ne cilla pas. L'échange de regards improvisé s'acheva quand le voisin de Drago lui donna un coup de coude et lui posa une question. Les yeux gris tinrent un moment de plus, puis un sourcil se leva, un sourire méprisant étira les lèvres pales et le regard glacial le quitta.

Bill travaillait encore deux mois plus tôt dans un domaine où prêter attention au moindre détail pouvait lui sauver la vie. Alors, quand l'héritier de la famille Malefoy se tourna vers son ami, Bill l'étudia à son tour. Il nota les cheveux longs, puis la robe, totalement noir, et en dessous une chemise, noire, et un pantalon, noir. Ses yeux survolèrent le sac noir et la baguette noire, posée sur la table près de la main gauche du garçon en guise d'intimidation. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et examina le visage de l'adolescent. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire de lui, il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait l'air plus vieux, et pas à ce qu'il fasse ses seize ans. Le visage du fils Malefoy était pale, ses traits anguleux mais agréables et Bill aurait bien dit qu'il était mignonne, s'il avait été une fille. Il était tout de même un peu trop mince, sans doute à cause de ses habitudes alimentaires qui ne paraissaient pas idéales. Bill avait remarqué que le garçon avait repoussé son assiette encore pleine, et il remarqua aussi que les doigts du garçon pianotaient sur la table, non pas d'une manière lasse et ennuyée, mais énergique, presque frénétique. Il réprima un sourire : le fils Malefoy, devait aller aux toilettes, ou était extrêmement agité.

Il se rendit soudain compte que Dumbledore l'appelait et se tourna vers le directeur.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur le Directeur, » dit-il. « J'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez ? »

Ses pensées s'égarèrent à nouveau alors que Dumbledore reprenait la parole, et Bill suivait des yeux Stevick qui quittait la table. Stevick avait été envoyé par le ministère pour reprendre le poste laissé vacant par Ombrage, et comme le ministère n'était pas exactement dénué de Mangemorts, Bill garderait un œil sur lui.

Claire Jameson avait été engagée par le ministère, elle aussi, mais c'était parce que le ministère était en charge des stagiaires. Bill se réjouissait de n'avoir pas eu à en passer par là. Seuls ceux qui voulaient devenir professeur privé devaient faire ce stage, et il avait entendu dire que c'était assez rude. La première année, le stagiaire se contentait d'assister un professeur, la deuxième année il observait plusieurs professeurs et dirigeait parfois quelques cours. Bill savait peu de choses sur Claire, juste qu'elle entamait la seconde année du programme et s'occuperait de certains cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle ne serait probablement pas aussi dangereuse que Stevick, mais il la surveillerait quand même.

Il reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner, se demandant comment garder trace des nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard. Il ne s'aperçut pas que les yeux gris se posaient à nouveau sur lui, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua l'expression amusée d'un certain Serpentard.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Règle 2:Ne révèle jamais

Chapitre 3 :

_Règle n°2 : Ne révèle jamais tes forces : l'effet de surprise est une arme puissante s'il est utilisé correctement._

Drago haïssait le premier jour d'école. Tout ce que les professeurs faisaient, c'était radoter sur ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux en cours, comment ils devaient se conduire, quel niveau de travail était requis et s'ils avaient un problème, ils pouvaient leur parler, les professeurs étaient leurs amis. Le pire, c'était que même si c'était maintenant le second jour d'école, c'était tout de même les premières heures de certains cours. Drago s'occupait en s'imaginant dire à chacun de ses professeurs : « Salut, mon père veut que je reçoive la Marque des Ténèbres à la fin de l'année scolaire et je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir une. Les tatouages, c'est pas mon truc. »

Drago était perdu. Pas physiquement, émotionnellement ou spirituellement, mais philosophiquement parlant. Depuis quelques temps, il commençait à remettre en question le problème « sang de bourbe/sang pur » dans son ensemble, et s'apercevait qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que reproduire le schéma que son père lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne quand il était enfant. Sang pur : bien. Sang de bourbe : pas bien. Maintenant, il ne savait plus. Il était probablement l'un des sorciers les plus intelligents de son temps, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait du plus grand débat partageant le monde sorcier. Il était pathétique. Il était désespérant. Il était foutu. Surtout qu'il devait recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres à la fin de l'année scolaire, la veille de son dix-septième anniversaire.

Cette date posait le problème suivant : si Drago refusait la Marque cette nuit-là, son père le déshériterait. Une jour de plus, et il aurait dix-sept ans ; tout l'argent de son coffre personnel lui appartiendrait et son père n'en toucherait pas une noise. Pourquoi n'était-il pas né un jour plus tôt ?

Il soupira et entra dans la classe d'Etude des Runes. La salle contenait plusieurs rangées de bureaux en bois et les murs étaient couverts d'ardoises. Il s'installa au dernier rang et laissa tomber son sac, attendant que tous les autres soient rentrés. Il y avait huit Serdaigle (deux d'entre eux venaient de Beauxbatons, une autre était la fille scolarisée à domicile), deux Poufsouffle, trois Gryffondor et lui-même, le seul Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils. Deux des Gryffondor étaient en septième année, la troisième était Granger ; il aurait dû savoir qu'elle suivrait ce cours. Il s'avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise, ses cheveux détachés lui tombant devant les yeux.

« Bonjour à tous, » dit l'aîné des Weasley, entrant dans la salle et fermant la porte derrière lui. « Merlin, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. »

La classe rit ; Drago réprima une envie de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'un pincement de lèvres.

« Bien, nous y allons ? » demanda le professeur. Il remonta l'allée centrale et fit face au reste de la classe. « Comme certains d'entre vous n'ont pas fait d'Etude des Runes depuis deux ans et que je ne sais pas où en sont ceux qui ont pris des cours d'été, nous allons faire un petit jeu qui me permettra d'évaluer votre niveau et d'échapper à la pénible tâche de vous énoncer d'ennuyantes règles. Le but du jeu est d'être le premier à déchiffrer les règles. Donc, tout le monde choisit un partenaire et s'installe avec lui. »

Drago savait ce qui allait se passer ; il savait aussi que la seule autre personne sans partenaire serait Granger. Et effectivement, quand le raclement des tables sur le parquet cessa enfin, Granger était toujours assise seule.

« Mr Malefoy, » dit Bill. « Venez vous asseoir à côté d'Hermione, s'il vous plait. Elle sera votre partenaire. »

Ah, le moment était venu de ressortir l'attitude Malefoy. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Il était riche, son père était puissant, même en tant qu'évadé d'Azkaban et il était beau, même si son regard était froid et dédaigneux.

« Je ne travaille pas avec les sang de bourbe, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, chassant les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux d'un mouvement de tête. Son point de vue maintenant dégagé lui permit de voir Hermione se raidir.

« Un tel langage ne sera pas employé dans cette salle, Mr Malefoy, » dit calmement Bill.

« Pardonnez-moi, professeur, » dit Drago. « Mais les règles n'ont pas été données, je ne savais donc pas que cela vous poserait un problème. »

« Ce genre de terme pose problème à l'ensemble de Poudlard. En tant que Préfet, vous devriez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Maintenant, venez vous asseoir à côté d'Hermione, Mr Malefoy, » dit Bill.

« Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas ici ? » demanda Drago. « Il se trouve que j'aime cette place. »

« Parce que je suis le professeur, ici, » dit simplement Bill et sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et récupéra une pile de fiches sur son bureau.

L'espace d'une seconde, Drago se figea. Aucun professeur n'avait encore réagi comme ça quand il contestait leur autorité. Hagrid avait vaguement cherché une réponse, Flitwick avait couiné quelque chose sur le respect, Rogue lui laissait tout passer, Trelawney lui avait annoncé que ses jours étaient comptés, Chourave l'avait fixé un moment puis ignoré et McGonagall lui avait dit que quand il saurait tout ce qu'elle avait à leur apprendre, il pourrait être professeur à sa place et n'aurait plus à l'écouter. Mais il savait bel et bien tout ce qu'elle avait à leur apprendre. Et maintenant, ce Weasley lui disait de se déplacer parce qu'il avait autorité sur Drago, rien de moins. Si Drago n'avait pas appris à dissimuler ses émotions depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, il aurait souri.

Drago ramassa son sac, se dirigea vers le bureau qui venait de lui être attribué et le colla à celui d'Hermione avec un raclement du bois contre le bois plus fort que nécessaire. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et remarqua que les yeux brun foncé d'Hermione brûlaient d'indignation. Il lui adressa un regard éloquent et un sourire mauvais. Elle se tourna vers Bill dans un tourbillon de cheveux et se tint aussi éloignée de lui que possible.

Le jeu consistait simplement à traduire les règles qui étaient toutes écrites en différents types de hiéroglyphes. Si Drago l'avait voulu, il aurait facilement pu gagner, mains attachées et sans l'aide de personne, mais comme il prétendait n'être qu'un élève un peu plus doué que la moyenne, et comme Hermione et lui refusaient même de se regarder, ils perdirent.

Les règles étaient classiques, pas de grossièretés, soyez à l'heure, faites vos devoirs, etc., mais chacune venait avec un supplément. Pas de grossièretés, sauf écrites en runes. En cas de retard, vous vous débrouillez pour rattraper le travail manqué et ça n'aura pas d'influence sur vos notes. Si vous manquez de temps pour faire vos devoirs, vous pouvez les rendre avec deux cours de décalage, maximum. La dernière règle prit Drago par surprise. Il fixa le tableau, le déchiffrant en deux secondes. _Appelez moi Bill._

Le glyphe que Bill avait choisi pour son prénom était basé sur la prononciation, pas sur le sens et les autres mirent un moment à comprendre. Bill remarqua la lueur de compréhension dans le regard de Drago.

« Avez-vous trouvé, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » mentit Drago avec facilité, la compréhension et l'incompréhension pouvant aisément être confondus, surtout avec un visage aussi fermé que le sien. « Je n'ai même pas encore appris ce dialecte, _Bill_. » Il prononça ce nom d'un ton moqueur, comme s'il s'agissait d'une marque d'irrespect alors qu'en réalité il montrait au professeur qu'il _avait _trouvé. Et il savait que le professeur ne s'en rendrait jamais compte.

Règle n°2 : Ne révèle jamais tes forces : l'effet de surprise est une arme puissante s'il est utilisé correctement.

« Je vois, » dit Bill. « Quelqu'un a-t-il trouvé ? Oui, Hermione ? »

« Vous voulez que nous vous appelions Bill ? » demanda-t-elle.

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent comme la prétendue insulte de Drago tombait à plat. Il se sentit rosir, mais penser que son esprit était dix fois plus aiguisé que les leurs le réconforta. « Je suis plus intelligent, » souffla-t-il. Granger lui jeta un drôle de regard et il la fusilla des yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était laissé aller à marmonner en français, une erreur compréhensible puisqu'il s'agissait de sa langue natale, mais il s'en maudit malgré tout. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours. D'abord l'incident avec Blaise, et maintenant ça. Il devait vraiment perdre la tête.

« C'est exact, » dit Bill. « Ce cours n'est pas aussi important que vos classes d'ASPIC, nous allons donc rester simples. Si vous êtes en sixième année et prévoyez de passer en classe d'ASPIC, sachez que je n'y serai pas aussi coulant. Mais pour l'instant, ce cours devrait être distrayant, avec beaucoup de travaux pratiques. Je n'ai que quelques années de plus que vous, j'aimerais donc que vous m'appeliez Bill. Si cela vous gène, vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur Bill. Des questions ? Bien. Vos partenaires actuels resteront vos partenaires jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pour la prochaine fois, vous lirez les cinq premières pages de _L'Etude des Runes et vous_, il y aura un test dessus ; nos gagnants d'aujourd'hui, Melissa et Patrick, se sont d'ores et déjà assurés un O. Ce sera tout. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez partir. »

Drago avait rangé ses affaires et allait quitter la pièce quand Bill le rappela. « Mr Malefoy, puis-je vous dire un mot ? »

Il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Bill fouillait dans les tiroirs, écartant une masse de papiers jusqu'à finalement en sortir un livre de velours vert.

« Tenez, Mr Malefoy. Je pensais que tout le monde connaîtrait déjà le dialecte Crétois, les runes employées pour la dernière règle, et comme ce n'est pas votre cas vous devrez l'apprendre par vous-même, bien sûr vous pouvez venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'aide. Cela vous posera-t-il un problème, Mr Malefoy ? »

« Pas du tout, Professeur Weasley, » dit Drago. Il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement ce dialecte.

« C'est Bill, » dit le professeur. « Vous n'avez pas à m'appeler Professeur Weasley. »

Pourtant vous continuez à m'appeler Mr Malefoy. D'après le Théorème du Contexte Social, les gens emploient par réflexe le même degré de politesse que leur interlocuteur, en particulier quand cet interlocuteur exerce une forme d'autorité sur eux. En d'autres termes, si vous m'appeler Mr Malefoy, je répondrais Professeur Weasley sans vraiment y penser, songea Drago.

« Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Bill.

Merde, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se laissait aller, Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Drago rangea le livre dans son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule, puis regarda son professeur avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas à m'appeler Mr Malefoy, non plus, » dit-il.

Bill cilla, surpris, et Drago pouvait le voir se repasser mentalement la conversation.

« Un argument valable, » dit Bill, souriant. « Passez une bonne soirée, Drago. »

« Merci, Bill, » dit Drago avec un hochement de tête royal, mais sans daigner lui rendre son sourire. Il fit demi-tour et quitta la salle. Les premiers cours étaient officiellement terminés.

---

Bill observa Drago Malefoy quitter sa salle de classe, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait quelque chose que Malefoy – ou plutôt, Drago – ne lui disait pas. Il était sûr que Drago avait traduit la règle « Appelez moi Bill » avant les autres, à cause de la manière qu'il avait de fixer le tableau. Mais il l'avait nié, pas avec véhémence ou désinvolture mais froidement, franchement. Après quoi il l'avait appelé Bill d'un ton moqueur, comme s'il ignorait vraiment ce que signifiaient ces runes. Cela avait provoqué quelques rires du côté des Serdaigle. Les joues pales du garçon avaient légèrement rougi et il avait marmonné quelque chose dans sa barbe, probablement d'autres insultes.

Bill chassa Drago Malefoy de ses pensées et se rendit en salle des professeurs. Il poussa la lourde porte, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de s'effondrer sur la chaise confortable de son bureau. Etre professeur était bien plus fatigant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais à la minute où il entra dans la pièce un bruyant « Surprise ! » retentit en guise d'accueil et ses collègues jaillirent de derrière les bureaux et les étagères alors qu'une pluie de confettis rouge et or lui tombait sur la tête. Une bannière se déroula sous ses yeux ; on pouvait y lire les mots : « Joyeux premier jour de cours » et juste en dessous : « Félicitations, tu as survécu. »

Il rit, revigoré, et le Professeur Chourave apporta un énorme gâteau avec son nom écrit au glaçage bleu.

« Nous sommes mardi, » dit-il. « J'avais déjà cours hier donc ce n'est pas vraiment mon premier jour, vous savez. »

« Mais hier tu n'avais pas encore rencontré tous tes élèves, » déclara sagement McGonagall. « Ton premier jour officiel vient donc seulement de s'achever. » Les autres approuvèrent en riant.

« Viens t'asseoir, Bill, » dit Hagrid qui n'avait pas pu se cacher à cause de sa taille. Bill s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et McGonagall lui tendit une part de gâteau. Elle s'installa face à lui, sa propre assiette en main.

« Alors, comment était ce premier jour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Fatigant, » dit Bill. « Si j'avais su à quel point c'était dur, je pense que j'aurais été plus gentil avec vous. »

Ils rirent.

« Sans doute pas, » dit McGonagall. « Mais tu n'étais pas si terrible. »

« Heureux de l'entendre, » dit Bill, prenant une bouchée du gâteau qui s'avéra être au chocolat, son préféré.

« Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? » demanda Chourave.

« Avec un certain jeune homme blond ? » ajouta McGonagall.

« Il n'était pas si terrible, » dit Bill, répétant inconsciemment les mots qu'elle avait employés pour le décrire. « Il y a bien eu un problème de langage… »

« Il a traité Hermione de sang de bourbe, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Flitwick.

Bill hocha la tête.

« Il s'en prend toujours à notre Hermione, » dit Hagrid. « C'est une gentille fille. Elle ne mérite pas ça. »

« Personne ne mérite ça, » dit Chourave.

« Mais, c'est tout ? » demanda McGonagall. « Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

« Il a refusé de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, » raconta Bill, « mais je lui ai dit que j'étais le professeur et il s'est déplacé. »

« Tu as juste dit 'je suis le professeur' et il s'est déplacé ? » répéta Chourave, incrédule.

« Oui, » dit Bill. « C'était étrange. Je m'attendais à devoir le traîner jusqu'à sa place. »

« Je me souviens d'une fois, durant sa seconde année, » dit McGonagall. « Je lui ai demandé de se rapprocher d'un rang, et il m'a juste regardé et m'a demandé pourquoi. Je lui ai dit qu'il verrai mieux, il m'a répondu qu'il voyait très bien. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il puisse être attentif, il m'a répondu qu'il le serait. Alors je lui ai dit que je voulais que tout le monde se rapproche pour ne pas avoir à parler fort, et il s'est mis à marmonner quelque chose sur l'acoustique de la pièce et sur le fait que ma voix porterait sans problème. Je n'y prêtais plus vraiment attention, cela faisait déjà dix minutes que nous nous disputions. J'ai fini par lui dire qu'une fois qu'il saurait tout ce que j'avais à lui apprendre il pourrait être professeur à ma place mais qu'en attendant il allait se rapprocher d'un rang. Il m'a jeté un de ces regards, comme s'il pensait en savoir déjà plus que moi, mais il s'est tout de même déplacé. »

« Il a refusé de s'occuper de son Veracrasse, une fois, » dit Hagrid. « Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. »

« Je me contente de l'ignorer, » dit Chourave.

« Il a refusé de participer au cours sur les sortilèges d'Euphorie, » dit Flitwick, « et je lui ai fait un sermon sur le respect bien mérité. »

Bill écoutait les anecdotes sur Drago Malefoy s'accumuler, repensant à son propre cours. Pourquoi Drago lui avait-il obéi alors qu'il posait tant de problèmes aux autres professeurs ? Ce n'était sûrement pas par respect pour lui ; peut-être par respect pour l'autorité ? Il lui faudrait voir ça de plus près.

« Oh, Bill, » dit McGonagall.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, émergeant de ses pensées.

« Les dossiers de tes élèves se trouvent sur ton bureau. »

« Merci, » dit-il. Peut-être trouverait-il dans le dossier de Drago une explication à son comportement. Cela vaudrait un coup d'œil, dès qu'il aurait passé en revue les dossiers des élèves de sa classe d'ASPIC. En tant que professeur, ils étaient sa priorité.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Règle 3:Connais ton ennemi

Quelques mots, avant de commencer... Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard, moi qui avait dit que je posterais tous les samedis ("raté"). Entre les grèves et la fin de semestre qui approche, mes profs semblent avoir décider qu'un contrôle par cours était à peine suffisant. Je risque de ne pas ou peu poster de chapitre jusque mi-janvier, du coup, encore pardon.  
(Sur ce, place au chapitre...)

---

Chapitre 4 :

_Règle n°3 : Connais ton ennemi. Connais le bien._

Ce mercredi soir, Drago se rendit en salle de Métamorphoses avec le reste des sixième et septième années. Il s'assit au fond, entouré par les autres Serpentard, et releva la tête quand McGonagall, debout face aux élèves, leva les mains pour réclamer le silence.

« Merci, » dit-elle, « et bienvenue à votre premier débat. Pour commencer, nous discuterons de problèmes d'actualité tels que le projet de loi sur le mariage des Sang-pur et des sorciers nés de parents Moldus ; puis nous avancerons progressivement vers la guerre entre Lord Voldemort, ses partisans et ceux qui s'opposent à lui. »

De nombreux élèves sursautèrent en entendant ce nom. Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil ; de toute évidence, ils voulaient commencer en douceur.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder, » reprit McGonagall d'une voix forte, ramenant l'attention des élèves sur elle. « Le sujet principal de ce débat étant : les Sang-pur sont-ils meilleurs que les autres sorciers ?, vous serez divisés en deux groupes : ceux qui pensent que la domination des Sang-pur est justifiée et ceux qui ne le pensent pas. Chaque mercredi, les groupes se réuniront dans les salles qui leur seront attribuées et se prépareront à un premier débat qui aura lieu le dernier mercredi avant les vacances de Noël, puis à un second au printemps. Nous n'aborderons pas la question des Mangemorts et de la guerre avant les vacances ; pour l'instant nous allons nous concentrer sur le projet de loi sur le mariage.

« Si vous êtes neutre ou indécis, vous aurez la possibilité de passer de salle en salle, mais ne pourrez pas participer aux débats majeurs à moins d'avoir fait votre choix d'ici là. Les listes seront affichées dans le hall d'entrée et vous pourrez changer de camp si vous le désirez. En vous inscrivant, n'oubliez pas de prendre le parchemin d'instructions s'appliquant à votre groupe. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle s'écarta et le Trio alla immédiatement s'inscrire dans le groupe Contre la Domination des Sang-pur. Les Serpentard se tournèrent vers Drago et il leur fit signe de passer devant. Il se renfonça dans son siège et observa, notant qui s'inscrivait où, qui avait le plus de mal à se décider et qui semblait parfaitement confiant. A sa grande surprise, Blaise Zabini inscrivit calmement son nom sur la liste Contre, choquant le Trio et leurs amis Gryffondor. Quand Nott, outré, s'écria « Traître ! » et lui jeta un sort, Zabini le lui renvoya et Nott eut une retenue.

Potter regardait toujours Blaise avec suspicion, tout comme le reste des Gryffondor. Drago savait bien d'où venait le problème ; rejoindre le groupe Contre pour l'espionner serait bien une tactique de Serpentard. Mais Drago savait aussi que Blaise n'était motivé que par ses propres convictions. Et si Blaise voulait survivre à sa sixième année, il aurait besoin d'obtenir les faveurs du Trio – et leur protection. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers Blaise, son visage tordu par une grimace enragée.

Les yeux de Blaise s'élargirent à l'approche de Drago. Leur amitié était encore fragile et hésitante et de toute évidence, Blaise s'attendait à ce que Drago lui jette un sort. Drago saisit Blaise par l'avant-bras et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, surveillant du coin de l'œil les professeurs qui semblaient prêts à les séparer d'un instant à l'autre.

« Fais semblant d'avoir peur, Zabini ! » ordonna-t-il, glissant un regard vers Potter qui les observait tous les deux.

« Je suis désolé, Drago, » dit rapidement Blaise. « Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Lord Voldemort a tort et je n'approuve ni ses idéaux, ni ses méthodes. Je crois que tous les hommes sont égaux, qu'ils soient Moldus, fils de Moldus ou Sang-pur, et si cela signifie que nous ne pouvons plus être amis, très bien, mais je ne changerai pas de camp. » Il débita son discours d'une traite, sans même reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu as appris ça par cœur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago, amusé.

« Oui, » reconnut Blaise, rougissant légèrement. « Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis malgré tout, » ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

« Je ne te le demande pas, » dit Drago. Il frappa soudain le mur de ses deux mains, à quelques centimètres du visage de Blaise. Ce dernier sursauta, le Trio reporta son attention sur lui et McGonagall fendit la masse des élèves dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Blaise, et il y avait un soupçon de peur dans sa voix.

Drago se rapprocha de Blaise. « Je fais en sorte que ces foutus Gryffondor t'acceptent, » lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille. « Pour l'instant ils pensent que tu es un espion et s'ils pensent ça de toi, ils ne te protégeront pas lorsque le reste des Serpentard te poignardera dans le dos. »

Blaise déglutit. « Quoi ? » murmura-t-il, essayant de s'écarter. Drago l'en empêcha.

« Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te joindre à eux sans en subir les conséquences ? » souffla sèchement Drago, surveillant d'un œil l'avancée de McGonagall. « Pour l'instant tu es considéré comme un traître envers ta maison, tes ancêtres. Si Potter et ses larbins ne t'acceptent pas, tu ne finiras pas l'année parce que personne ne sera là pour te protéger. Alors fais semblant d'avoir peur et quand Potter te poseras la question, dis-lui que je t'ai menacé. Il doit comprendre que tu ne fais pas ça pour l'espionner ; il doit comprendre que tu ne fais que suivre ton foutu sens moral. Alors prends l'air terrifié. »

Blaise le fixa, essayant d'assimiler le fait que Drago Malefoy, héritier de la fortune Malefoy, réputé Mangemort, icône sexuelle et prince de glace des Serpentard, était en train d'assurer sa protection.

Drago frappa à nouveau le mur, cette fois avec son poing. Il se tourna vers Blaise, son visage déformé par la rage et Blaise sursauta de nouveau, la peur maintenant visible dans ses yeux.

« Va-t-en ! » lâcha Drago. Blaise fit volte-face, percutant presque McGonagall qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle, bloquant le chemin de Drago pour permettre à Blaise de s'échapper.

En une seconde, Drago se composa un visage calme ; son rictus s'effaça, ses yeux se firent de glace, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa Blaise s'éloigner rapidement de lui, jetant par-dessus son épaule un regard plus confus qu'effrayé, mais le résultat était là : Potter vint aussitôt lui adresser la parole.

« Mr Malefoy ! » dit sèchement McGonagall. Il devait admettre qu'elle était intimidante, mais il continua à observer Potter jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne sourie largement, tende la main et serre celle de Blaise, un geste d'amitié que Drago lui-même s'était vu dénié. Bien sûr, Drago était un sale gosse, alors c'était sans doute une bonne chose que Potter l'ait repoussé.

« Mr Malefoy, » dit McGonagall, l'exaspération rendant sa voix encore plus effrayante, « y a-t-il un… »

« Non, » dit-il doucement. « Il n'y a aucun problème. » Il la salua d'un signe de tête, retourna à sa place et observa Blaise être accueilli par des poignées de mains et des tapes dans le dos avec une pointe de jalousie et de solitude.

Il trouvait cela très ironique. Il pouvait rester seul chez lui (et sa maison avait la taille d'un château) pendant des semaines sans se sentir seul et pourtant, dans cette pièce pleine de monde, dont un bon quart qui l'adulait, il se sentait froid et vide – une sensation qu'il méprisait.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que maintenant que tous ces fichus bienfaiteurs étaient convaincus que Blaise n'était pas une menace, ils lui parlaient comme à un vieil ami, reflétant par leurs rires et bavardages une proximité que Drago n'aurait jamais. Même sans ses origines particulières et son statut social qui ne lui permettaient pas de garder des amis bien longtemps, il restait un génie, ce qui l'isolait autant que le reste. S'il avait voulu être honnête, il aurait admis être prêt à donner presque n'importe quoi pour avoir des amis comme le Trio, mais il était un Serpentard, et les Serpentard était rarement honnêtes, mêmes avec eux-mêmes.

Il se reprocha aussitôt cette brève introspection et durcit son regard, pour le cas où quelqu'un le regarderait. Il se renfonça dans son siège, observa les élèves quitter progressivement la pièce. Il se tourna alors vers la silhouette toute en courbes de leur professeur stagiaire, la première depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Elle dépassait à peine la vingtaine, vêtue de robes simples, ses cheveux rabattus en arrière de manière très professionnelle. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau après que tout le monde soit parti, s'apprêtant à ramasser les listes.

« Je n'ai pas encore ajouté mon nom, » dit fraîchement Drago.

« Oh, » dit-elle, reculant d'un pas. « Je suis désolée. »

Il y eut un silence ; elle le brisa.

« As-tu besoin de plus de temps ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je peux revenir demain matin, si… »

« Non, » dit Drago. « Je pense que ça ira. »

Il se leva maintenant et fit mine d'étudier les listes – mais il étudiait en fait la stagiaire, Ms Claire Jameson. Elle avait un petit quelque chose qui le rendait nerveux, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à situer. Il devenait peut-être paranoïaque, mais à bien la regarder… avec d'autres robes, un maquillage plus sombre et quelques bijoux, elle serait tout simplement stupéfiante. Elle avait des traits parfaits, un visage pour lequel beaucoup de femmes tueraient et qu'une femme stupéfiante s'abaisse à être seulement jolie était impossible, à moins qu'elle n'ait une très bonne raison.

Il s'avança d'un pas délibérément mesuré vers l'avant de la classe, prit la plume déposée là, la trempa dans l'encre et, d'une écriture parfaite, inscrivit son nom.

« Neutre, » dit Claire Jameson. « Je suis surprise. »

Drago reconnut tout de suite cette voix ; c'était celle qu'employait sa mère pour lui parler. Narcissa avait quelque chose dans sa voix, une intonation qu'elle avait développée à force de s'adonner à l'art de la séduction, et même quand elle essayait de parler normalement, sa voix était toujours un peu suggestive, ce qui était très stressant, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait que c'était sa mère qui lui parlait comme ça.

Il l'avait presque manqué chez Claire, mais il était observateur, et connaissant bien l'intonation, il pouvait l'identifier pour ce qu'elle était. Le « ise » de surprise avait été prononcé avec langueur, provoquant cette impression séductrice. Elle essayait de se montrer indiscrète tout en paraissant naturelle.

Il pouvait additionner deux et deux, mais il savait aussi que dans certains cas les additions les plus simples ne suffisaient pas. Pour l'instant, il pouvait en conclure que Claire n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle n'en avait l'air, et il pouvait supposer qu'elle avait l'habitude de séduire les hommes pour leur soutirer des informations. Sa voix avait les inflexions caractéristiques d'une tentatrice, et il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'un homme. Elle avait été envoyée ici par le Ministère et le Ministère fourmillait de Mangemorts. Il pouvait donc logiquement suppose qu'elle avait été envoyée ici pour servir d'espionne.

Règle numéro quatre : « Connais ton ennemi, » dit-il, reposant la plume et lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Connais le bien. »

Si elle avait su de quoi il était capable, elle aurait su qu'il l'avertissait de se méfier de lui. Il s'éloigna, son nom inscrit en dernier sur la liste Neutre, et ne remarqua pas le professeur aux cheveux roux qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle. Il n'était pas censé le remarquer.

---

Bill avait vu Drago entraîner Zabini à l'écart, frapper le mur de son poing et crier sur son camarade, mais il avait aussi vu autre chose. Drago s'était tourné vers le groupe de Gryffondor, lequel incluait Harry, Ron, Hermione et Blaise, et pendant un instant, quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux gris. C'était léger, mais la tempête de ses yeux s'était adoucie, ou éclaircie, ou quelque chose, laissant entrevoir une pointe de mercure liquide, puis les nuages gris étaient revenus et s'étaient changés en glace.

Malefoy intriguait Bill ; il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur lui. Il était une sorte de code à lui tout seul, complexe, élaboré, et Bill était un traducteur. Bien sûr, il aimait son frère et sa famille, mais ils étaient si simples, si directs. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles sa relation avec sa petite amie Fleur était devenue si sérieuse. Elle ressemblait à n'importe qu'elle jeune fille Française et futile, mais il y avait en elle une force, une flamme très particulière. Elle avait, après tout, participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un fait que la plupart des gens semblaient oublier.

Il avait été légèrement déçu d'entendre Drago dire à Claire qu'il se joignait au groupe neutre pour 'connaître son ennemi'. Il avait espéré que Drago essayait vraiment de réfléchir par lui-même, mais là encore, Drago avait grandi dans une famille de Mangemorts, et il était peu probable qu'il change de camp.

Bill attendit que Drago soit parti pour quitter la salle de classe, et fut rattrapé par McGonagall dans le hall.

« Le directeur aimerait te voir, Bill, » dit-elle. « Il est dans son bureau. » Elle lui lança un regard significatif, un qui signifiait que l'affaire était sérieuse, et Bill sur aussitôt pourquoi il était convoqué.

« Merci, professeur, » dit-il, lui adressant un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est Minerva, » lui lança-t-elle.

Bill dissimula un sourire ; cela semblait si étrange de l'appeler ainsi. Il gagna le bureau de Dumbledore et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille. Ce mois-ci, c'était Praline Longue-Langue, inspiré par les jumeaux. Il monta l'escalier et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » entendit-il, et il ouvrit la porte.

Le Directeur était assis derrière son bureau, caressant sa barbe d'un air pensif et Severus Rogue avait pris place dans un des fauteuils de chintz surchargés placés face au bureau, l'air mal à l'aise et rien moins qu'à sa place.

« Assieds-toi, Bill, » dit Dumbledore. « Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non, merci, » dit Bill, s'asseyant à côté de l'espion de l'Ordre. « Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter du nouveau programme ? »

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire. « Malheureusement non. Severus nous a apporté de graves nouvelles. » Il se tourna vers le Maître des Potions.

Rogue remua légèrement, son regard perçant se posant sur Bill. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait qu'il y a un espion parmi ses partisans, et il a récemment porté son attention sur moi. »

Même si Bill ne pouvait pas prétendre apprécier beaucoup son ancien professeur de Potions, il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Lui ne serait sans doute pas répondu aux appels de Voldemort, sachant ce que ses partisans subissaient.

« Nous l'avions prévu, » dit calmement Bill. « C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps, » dit Dumbledore, secouant la tête, ses yeux bleu pale perdant de leur éclat. « Bill, ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire… »

« Je me suis entraîné, » dit Bill. « Nous n'aurons peut-être plus jamais une telle occasion. »

C'était vrai. Plus tôt cet été, Voldemort avait développé une véritable paranoïa, s'était persuadé qu'il était entouré d'espions et avait commencé à éclaircir ses rangs, parfois en tuant d'abord, puis en posant des questions. Le Ministère ayant engagé lui-même le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la stagiaire, un Mangemort aurait très bien pu s'introduire dans Poudlard et espionner non seulement Dumbledore et Harry, mais aussi Severus.

Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de transférer la moitié de la marque de Severus sur le bras de Bill. C'était invisible, mais Bill pouvait sentir la brûlure aiguë lorsque Voldemort l'appelait, et il s'était entraîné tout l'été à transplaner avec Severus, afin de pouvoir apparaître juste à côté de l'espion quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait. Grâce à une cape d'invisibilité, et à quelques potions qui empêcheraient Nagini de le détecter, l'Ordre avait un nouvel espion, et personne ne verrait Severus contacter Dumbledore à des heures étranges, ni même entrant en contact avec McGonagall. Bill relayerait alors le message à un autre membre de l'Ordre travaillant dans l'école, et cet opérateur transmettrait l'information au reste de l'Ordre. C'était assez tordu, mais nécessaire.

« Il y a autre chose, » dit Severus. « Vous aviez raison, Monsieur le Directeur. Tom a bel et bien séparé son âme en sept parties. S'il veut retrouver toute sa force, il doit les rassembler. »

« Des Horcruxes ? » demanda Bill, un peu surpris, même si en y réfléchissant, c'était tout à fait logique.

« Et il y a pire, » dit Severus. « L'un d'eux est caché quelque part dans l'école. »


	5. Chapter 5 : Règle 4:Avoir des amis

Enfin le chapitre 5, encore une fois avec toutes mes excuses : la vie, la fausse, celle qui n'est pas découpée en chapitres, m'a un peu dépassée ces derniers temps. J'ajoute que ce chapitre était particulièrement long et que certains passages m'ont donné du fil à retordre, j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer.

---

Chapitre 5 :

Règle n°4 : Avoir des amis coûte cher ; ne les garde que si tu es incapable de fonctionner sans soutien moral.

Drago se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit. Les cours avaient repris deux semaines plus tôt ; on était mercredi, il venait de passer une heure et demie dans une salle pleine de Mangemorts en herbe, et il était sûr que son esprit s'était desséché en dix minutes à peine. Après avoir subi tout ça, il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir qu'il était devenu plus idiot que Potter. Ils avaient passé leur temps à jacasser sur le thème « les Sang pur sont meilleurs, les Sang de bourbe sont stupides». Son devoir, en tant que partie neutre, était d'écouter leurs débats, d'intervenir si un point lui posait problème et de contrer leurs arguments s'il remarquait un défaut dans leurs théories. Drago avait remarqué un défaut dans leurs cerveaux ; ils n'avaient même pas commencé à parler des lois sur le mariage.

En parlant des lois sur le mariage, ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient une chance d'être acceptées. Premièrement, elles allaient à l'encontre du Statut 8 de la Charte du Ministère de la Magie. Deuxièmement, forcer les Sang pur à épouser des Sang de bourbe provoquerait une guerre civile. Il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt d'en discuter dans ce débat, même les membres du groupe Contre la Domination des Sang Pur devaient les trouver stupides.

Il se retourna et remarqua un hibou perché sur sa table de nuit, ses yeux jaunes lui lançant un regard impérieux. Il soupira, ôta la lettre de sa patte, et la lut.

_Drago,_

_J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait cette année un nouveau cours offrant aux élèves une opportunité de discuter librement de certaines questions qui étaient jusqu'ici considérées comme tabous. Imagine ma surprise lorsque j'ai entendu dire que tu avais dédaigné cette occasion de parler en faveur de ton seigneur, et avais préféré te joindre à un groupe de sang purs qui se complaisent dans leur couardise et fuient leur devoir en fuyant leur seigneur. Notre seigneur était très désappointé lorsque ce fait a été porté à son attention et tes actes, qui auront de lourdes conséquences si tu ne peux les justifier de manière satisfaisante, me font honte. J'attends ta lettre cette nuit, et n'oublie pas que tu devras te joindre à nous d'ici l'été._

_Ton père,_

_Lucius S. Malefoy_

Drago soupira et ferma les yeux. Nott l'avait probablement mouchardé, et les « lourdes conséquences » équivaudraient sans doute à quelque chose comme être renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le père de Drago n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, non pas parce qu'il n'en était pas capable, mais parce qu'il tenait vraiment à Drago. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un amour inconditionnel, Lucius réservait ce genre d'émotion pour lui-même, l'argent, et le pouvoir mais quelque part au milieu de sa liste de priorités se trouvait l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son fils unique.

Beaucoup de gens ne le croiraient pas, mais Drago en avait la preuve. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers l' « incident ». Il venait d'avoir treize ans ; son père était en voyage d'affaires mais sa mère était à la maison, ce qui était surprenant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu lui faire du mal, mais sa négligence et sa tendance à ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait la rendaient dangereuse. Elle avait organisé une fête cette semaine, invitant des hommes à la maison, et elle voulait tenir Drago à l'écart. Normalement, elle se serait contentée de l'enfermer dans sa chambre ou dans un placard quelque part, mais cette fois…

Drago secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées ; ce n'était pas ses meilleurs souvenirs. Drago, quoi que ce ne soit pas sa faute, était devenu accro à l'une des potions aphrodisiaques illégales de sa mère, ce qui l'avait enivré, le poussant à en réclamer d'avantage. Lucius s'était lui-même occupé de sa désintoxication, serrant Drago contre lui quand des crises de spasmes le traversaient, quand il lui criait dessus et le maudissait, et même quand Drago essayait de l'attaquer, quand il ne contrôlait plus son corps et voulait d'avantage de potion. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour se contrôler à nouveau, et un mois de plus pour être totalement remis. Après quoi Drago avait vu son père frapper sa mère pour la seconde et dernière fois.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et sentit un élancement du côté de ses tempes qui devait précéder une migraine, et une qui serait sans nul doute pire que d'habitude. La chouette à côté de son lit hulula sèchement, et il ouvrit les yeux pour lui jeter un regard noir ; il se dirigea vers son bureau pour rédiger une réponse, mais son regard se posa sur l'horloge placée sur son bureau.

A cette heure, Blaise aurait dû être de retour au dortoir. En fait, tous ses compagnons de chambre auraient dû être de retour ; il n'avait eu que quelques minutes d'avance sur eux lorsque Warrington, un septième année, avait entraîné Crabbe, Goyle et Nott à l'écart pour parler stratégie. La solution le frappa comme un wagonnet de Gringotts lancé à pleine vitesse.

Marmonnant des jurons français sous sa barbe, il prit sa baguette et sa cape et s'élança hors de la salle commune des Serpentard, puis grimpa les escaliers quittant les cachots. En pleine course, il drapa sa cape plus noire que noir autour de ses épaules, l'attachant autour de son cou. S'il avait bonne mémoire, et c'était le cas, la réunion du CRS (Contre le Règne des Sang-pur) avait lieu dans la salle d'Enchantements et s'il avait de la chance, et il pourrait mettre la main sur Blaise avant que les autres Serpentard ne le fassent. Il n'avait pas de chance.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir sur sa droite, tourna au coin suivant et pila net. Il pouvait distinguer trois Serpentard à l'affût derrière les colonnes bordant le couloir pendant que les membres du CRS sortaient de la salle éclairée. C'était la seule source de lumière et les élèves riaient, blaguaient en entrant dans l'obscurité du couloir, inconscients du danger qui menaçait le seul Serpentard de leur groupe. Drago se cacha derrière sa propre colonne.

Blaise était parmi eux, littéralement. En fait, il parlait avec le Trio et tous quatre affichaient de larges sourires. Tous les élèves, Blaise excepté, remontèrent le couloir, s'éloignant de Drago et des autres Serpentard.

« Bien, à la prochaine, » lança Blaise en guise d'au revoir. Il fit un signe de la main et les regarda s'éloigner, puis se dirigea vers son propre dortoir et vers ses condisciples, ignorant tout de leur présence. En tout cas, il en ignorait tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne quittent leurs positions derrière les colonnes et ne l'encerclent, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à une zone du couloir éclairée par les rayons de lune qui filtraient par une fenêtre ouverte. Oh, ils étaient idiots, se dit Drago alors que les agresseurs s'avançaient à leur tour dans la lumière. Non seulement ils étaient plus facile à repérer ainsi, mais en plus, s'ils avaient isolé Blaise en pleine lumière, il aurait été incapable de les discerner parmi les ombres, rendant l'expérience bien plus effrayante.

Drago n'intervint pas lorsque le premier coup tomba, ni le second. Il attendit. Il attendit les sixième et septième coups de poing, il attendit le troisième coup de pied. Quand Blaise s'écroula, Drago s'avança, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sèchement le long du couloir. Nott, Crabbe et Goyle se figèrent.

« Bien, bien, bien, » dit-il d'une voix froide et traînante. Il s'arrêta à la lisière de la nappe lumineuse, et regarda les trois assaillants. « Regardez qui a oublié de m'inviter à la fête. »

« Nous n'avons pas oublié, » dit une autre voix, venue de derrière Nott. Trois autres silhouettes s'avancèrent, celles de Warrington, Heckert et Carangi, tous trois en septième année à Serpentard. « Tu n'étais pas invité, » poursuivit Warrington.

Drago se rapprocha, entrant sciemment dans la zone éclairée. La lumière bleue fit courir des reflets argentés sur ses cheveux, briller son visage, ses yeux ; le reste de sa personne était drapé dans sa cape noire ; il savait que sa silhouette n'en serait que plus imposante.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement léger.

« Peut-être que nous n'approuvons pas la façon dont tu gères cette situation, » dit Warrington. « Peut-être que nous pensons que tu es trop tendre avec lui. »

« Vous pensez, vraiment ? » demanda Drago. « Il faut une première fois à tout, je suppose. »

Carangi gronda et Heckert serra le poing. Warrington s'avança jusqu'à ce que Drago, qui était un peu plus petit que lui et beaucoup plus mince, se retrouve avec les yeux au niveau de son menton.

« Ecoute, Malefoy, » cracha-t-il. « Tu ne fais rien au sujet de ce traître à son sang, et puisque tu n'oses rien faire, nous avons décidé de nous en occuper nous-mêmes. »

A terre, Blaise gémit et remua légèrement, levant les yeux vers les garçons.

« Drago ? » murmura-t-il à travers ses lèvres enflées, ensanglantées.

« Ah, » dit Warrington. « Je vois ce que c'est. Tu n'as pas les tripes de blesser un ami, n'est-ce pas ? Même pas quand il le mérite ! »

« Il ne le mérite pas, » dit Drago, son esprit fonctionnant à pleine vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas les battre tous les six. Il était un bon duelliste, un excellent duelliste même et s'il s'était agi d'autres élèves, il n'aurait pas hésité. Mais il s'agissait des plus dangereux élèves de Serpentard, et les sorts qu'ils utilisaient étaient sombres, à la limite de la légalité. Si Drago était touché, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il serait désarmé, sa réticence à blesser Blaise serait révélée et il serait considéré comme traître à son sang, lui aussi. Il devait trouver un moyen de leur faire volontairement lâcher leurs baguettes.

Son esprit en pleine activité volait de probabilités en hypothèses et il ne lui fallut qu'une demi seconde pour savoir quoi faire. Il regarda Warrington dans les yeux et lui dit calmement, « Je lui ai demandé de rejoindre l'autre groupe. »

Les Serpentard le regardèrent, bouche bée.

« Tu as quoi ? » s'étonna Warrington. « Tu es traître à ton sang, toi aussi ! »

Drago rit, un rire vide et cynique. « Moi, » dit-il. « Traître à mon sang ? » Il tendit la main et empoigna la robe de Warrington, attirant son visage au niveau du sien. « Ne m'insulte plus jamais ainsi, compris, Richard ? » demanda-t-il. Une torsion sèche, une poussée, et Warrington s'écrasa brutalement contre le mur, sa baguette tombant sur le sol.

Drago s'agenouilla près de Blaise et l'aida à se relever, titubant sous le poids de l'autre garçon. Il fit demi-tour mais fit mine de trébucher à nouveau ; la tête de Blaise heurta la colonne et le garçon s'évanouit avec un cri étouffé. « Désolé, Blaise, » murmura Drago, allongeant le jeune homme sur le sol. « Mais tu ne dois pas voir ça. »

Il virevolta vers les autres garçons. « Je vous avais dit de ne rien faire. Je vous avais dit de l'ignorer. Je vous avais dit de vous moquer de lui, de le provoquer, de l'isoler, rien d'autre ! Il espionne Potter pour moi, et vous, vous tous, interférez dans les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Une expression impitoyable sur son visage au regard brûlant.

« Nous, nous sommes désolés, Malefoy, » dit Crabbe, bégayant de peur.

« Oh, vous êtes désolés ? » répéta Drago. Il se retint ostensiblement de lui jeter un sort, puis leur tourna le dos, gardant un œil sur leurs reflets dans la fenêtre de l'autre côté du couloir, se demandant s'ils saisiraient cette opportunité pour le poignarder dans le dos. Ils ne le firent pas, et Drago sut que son plan pouvait vraiment marcher.

« Vous devez être punis, » dit Drago. « Je veux que vous déposiez vos baguettes et entriez dans la salle d'Enchantements. Je la verrouillerai derrière vous et quand vous serez relâchés demain matin vous direz au Professeur Flitwick que vous vandalisiez la salle à cause des sales Sang de Bourbe qui s'y rassemblaient. Il vous amènera devant Rogue qui vous donnera quelques retenues, et cette affaire sera oubliée. Est-ce clair ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de nous punir, » cracha Warrington depuis l'endroit où il était toujours étendu au sol. « Tu n'es pas… »

Drago se tourna vers le garçon plus âgé. « Préfèrerais-tu que je dises au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la prochaine fois que je serais convoqué pour faire mon rapport, que mes plans ont été ruinés parce que mes ordres n'ont pas été suivis ? » demanda-t-il froidement. « Il n'en serait pas enchanté, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Ça n'aurait pas d'importance pour lui. Nous pensions bien agir ! » s'écria Carangi d'une voix paniquée.

Drago rit à nouveau, un rire effrayant, aussi froid que ses yeux d'acier. « Penses-tu vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera touché par vos excuses insignifiantes ? Je suis le Prince de Serpentard et mes ordres doivent être suivis. Sais-tu comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres punit la désobéissance ? Hm, Carangi ? »

« Le-le doloris, » murmura le garçon.

« C'est exact. Maintenant, si vous y tenez, je peux vous lancer un sortilège doloris tout de suite et en finir avec tout ça. Bien sûr, il faudrait que je vous jette aussi un silencio afin que personne ne puisse vous entendre crier. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça, » affirma Warrington, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air très sûr de lui.

« Je le ferais, » dit Drago. « Je suis capable d'utiliser ce sort depuis mes douze ans. Je n'ai pas d'états d'âme. Ceci était dit, je pensais être généreux en vous enfermant dans cette salle, mais si vous êtes d'un autre avis, je dirais au Seigneur… »

« Non ! » dit Carangi. « Nous le ferons. Heckert, Crabbe, Goyle, allons-y. Toi aussi, Nott. »

« Déposez vos baguettes au sol, » leur rappela Drago alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de classe. Cinq baguettes furent abandonnées et Drago se tourna vers Warrington, qui lui jeta un regard noir mais se releva avec réticence et les suivit dans la salle, lançant sa baguette sur le sol à côté de la porte.

Drago entra à son tour dans la salle, ramassant la baguette de Warrington tout en surveillant les six Serpentard. « Stupefix, » dit-il calmement, visant Warrington qui s'effondra. Le temps que les autres ne réagissent, Nott et Carangi étaient neutralisés à leur tour. Heckert, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient aucune chance de l'atteindre et rejoignirent bientôt leurs camarades dans l'inconscience. Drago lança alors quelques sorts explosifs sur les murs, faisant tomber les tableaux noirs. Il jeta également un sort d'écriture, inscrivant les mots « sang de bourbe » sur les murs. Puis Drago se tourna vers les élèves inconscients, se concentra sur la dernière demi-heure, puis sur rien, et murmura « Oubliettes. »

Les sortilèges d'amnésie sont extrêmement difficiles à réaliser, surtout sur un groupe, et tout génie qu'il fut, Drago était épuisé à la fin. Il donna un coup de pied dans les baguettes que les garçons avaient laissé tomber, brandissant toujours celle de Warrington, puis ferma la porte et la verrouilla d'un sortilège afin qu'un simple Alohomora ne suffise pas à l'ouvrir. Enfin, il glissa la baguette de Warrington sous la porte. Même si sa baguette était testée, il n'y aurait aucun lien entre lui et le sortilège d'Oubliettes ou la salle saccagée.

Drago sortit sa baguette, lança un sort de lévitation sur Blaise et un sort de dissimulation sur eux deux. Il ramena Blaise au dortoir et une fois la porte fermée, annula le sort et déposa Blaise sur son lit.

Le visage de son ami était dans un sale état, le nez cassé, un œil au beurre noir, les lèvres enflées, et une entaille sur la joue. Drago ôta le tee-shirt de Blaise, notant avec plaisir qu'il n'avait aucune côte cassée, juste quelques bleus. Drago avait lu un livre sur les techniques de guérison, une fois, trois ans plus tôt. Il ne s'en rappelait pas chaque détail, mais presque et il commença aussitôt à soigner le garçon, sans pour autant toucher aux marques sur son visage. Le tissu humide posé sur son front réveilla Blaise.

« Drago ? C'est toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » dit Drago.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je t'ai tabassé, » dit Drago.

« Quoi ? » demanda Blaise, essayant de s'asseoir, mais Drago l'en empêcha.

« C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle ainsi que Warrington, Carangi et Heckert ont vandalisé la salle d'Enchantements ; tu les as entendu et les as enfermés à l'intérieur. Tu es revenu ici, et je t'ai tabassé parce que tu es un traître à ton sang. C'est ce que tu diras aux autres Serpentard ; c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Compris ? »

« Mais tu n'as pas… »

« Je l'ai fais, » dit fermement Drago. « Si tu ne me crois pas, je te lances un sortilège d'amnésie. »

Blaise le regarda fixement, puis hocha la tête. Drago essuya une dernière fois son visage puis rangea le tout, tirant les rideaux du lit de Blaise.

Il s'assit à son bureau, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Il était épuisé, et la migraine qui avait débuté lui donnait maintenant l'impression d'avoir la tête en feu. Le hibou envoyé par son père hulula bruyamment, et Drago se rappela la lettre. Luttant contre sa vision trouble et la douleur lancinante derrière ses yeux, il prit un parchemin et rédigea sa réponse.

_Père,_

Vous avez bien compris, une série de débats a été prévue cette année. A l'évidence, l'élève vous ayant transmis des nouvelles si bouleversantes n'a pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour comprendre les raisons qui m'ont poussé à joindre le groupe en question, qui sont, je vous l'assure, tout à fait satisfaisantes. En revêtant l'apparence d'un membre du groupe neutre, je peux accéder aux réunions de la faction s'opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ait ainsi l'opportunité de le soutenir en découvrant les stratégies et principaux arguments de l'autre camp. Si vous jugez que ces informations n'ont pas d'importance, je joindrai immédiatement le groupe soutenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jusque là, sachez que je ne l'ai pas renié.

Votre fils,

Drago L. Malefoy

Après avoir confié sa lettre au hibou et lui avoir ouvert la fenêtre, Drago s'effondra sur son propre lit, n'ayant même pas l'énergie de lancer autour de son lit les sortilèges habituels. Comme il était légèrement insomniaque et étudiait souvent jusque tard dans la nuit, il utilisait des sortilèges pour s'assurer que le bruit et la lumière ne dérangent pas les autres occupants du dortoir, mais aussi pour son propre confort. Quand Drago dormait - environ quatre heures par nuit - c'était d'un sommeil notoirement léger et les sortilèges lui permettaient de dormir malgré les grognements ou ronflements occasionnels.

Il réussit à s'asseoir et ferma les rideaux de son lit, utilisant un sort pour éteindre la lumière, mais même ainsi la chambre continuait de tourner et il voyait double. Utiliser une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne pour lancer un sortilège d'amnésie n'était jamais recommandé, et il était un peu rouillé du côté des sorts de soin.

Règle numéro quatre : Avoir des amis coûte cher. Ne les garde que si tu es incapable de fonctionner sans soutien moral.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir, mais entre le sang qui battait sous son crâne, et les pensées qui n'arrêtaient pas de traverser son esprit, le sommeil refusait de venir. Il retint un gémissement et augmenta l'éclairage autour de son lit, puis se glissa hors des couvertures pour attraper le livre sur le dialecte Crétois que Bill lui avait donné et se rallongea par dessus les draps, plume et journal en main. Il connaissait le dialecte Crétois, mais il y avait aussi d'autres codes dans le livre. Le plus intéressant étaient les notes que Bill avait prises dans les marges, comparant un langage à l'autre, ou écrivant les traductions entre les lignes.

Les notes faisaient souvent référence au dialecte Syrien, le dialecte le plus complexe connu à ce jour, qui n'était que vaguement évoqué dans la classe d'ASPIC. Cet été, son professeur lui avait donné ce dialecte sans lui en donner la clef pour voir s'il pouvait le traduire. Il avait eu besoin d'un peu d'aide par moments, mais il l'avait fait. Les notes de Bill faisaient référence à ce dialecte, exposant, apparemment pour lui-même, les similitudes entre le dialecte Syrien et trois autres, puis montrant en quoi ils étaient liés.

C'était un travail absolument brillant, et Drago en fut impressionné. A l'évidence, Bill en savait long sur l'Etude des Runes, quoiqu'il ait fait une erreur dans une de ses traductions. Il avait utilisé un singulier au lieu d'un pluriel, une faute facile à faire, puisqu'en anglais les verbes n'avaient qu'une forme par temps et n'avaient pas de distinction entre singulier et pluriel non plus.

Sans y penser, il raya le mot erroné et écrivit la forme correcte. Il se figea, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il essaya d'effacer le mot, mais un coup d'œil en direction de l'encrier dont il se servait lui apprit que l'encre était indélébile et ne disparaîtrait pas, ce qui prouvait que les génies aussi pouvaient faire des erreurs stupides. Il tourna la page et poursuivit sa lecture, espérant que Bill ne se serve pas de ce livre trop souvent. Il lut jusqu'au petit matin, les mots devenant de plus en plus flous, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne glisse dans le sommeil.

---

Bill revint de l'assemblée des Mangemorts en titubant, écoeuré par ce qu'il avait vu et complètement épuisé par deux heures passées à frémir chaque fois qu'un des hommes masqués regardait dans sa direction. Il entra par le passage secret situé à l'arrière du château, murmurant le mot de passe que Dumbledore lui avait donné, et regagna l'enceinte protégée de l'école. Il garda sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa chambre, puis se changea, revêtant un pantalon léger, une chemise et une épaisse paire de chaussettes. Il s'effondra enfin dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu en main.

Une fois que son esprit eut cessé de tourner en rond, perturbé par le spectacle de haine et de brutalité auquel il avait assisté, il se mit au travail. Le message qu'il lui faudrait transmettre à l'opérateur de l'Ordre ne pouvait pas l'être par hibou, et il devait le coder. Quand il s'endormit enfin, il était toujours dans son fauteuil.

Le lendemain matin, il tomba sur une Minerva McGonagall extrêmement tendue.

« Bill, j'ai besoin de ton aide. As-tu entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit ? »

« Non, » dit Bill. « J'étais… »

Comprenant, elle hocha la tête. « Et bien, il semblerait que six Serpentard se soient rendus dans la salle du cours d'Enchantements et l'aient saccagée, à cause de la réunion du CRS qui s'y est déroulée. »

« Le CRS ? » demanda Bill, fonctionnant au ralenti à cause de sa pénible nuit.

« Le groupe Contre le Règne des Sang pur, » dit McGonagall. « Mais Blaise Zabini a entendu un bruit, et quand il est revenu sur ses pas, il les a vu vandaliser la pièce et les a enfermés à l'intérieur, toutefois, alors qu'il retournait à son dortoir, il s'est vu _abordé_ par Mr Malefoy, parce qu'il avait choisi de se joindre au groupe Contre. J'aimerais que tu vois ce que tu peux tirer de Malefoy et Zabini pendant que je m'occupes des six autres. Essaye de pousser Blaise ou Malefoy à parler. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de les faire parler ? » demanda Bill.

« Parce que Mr Zabini refuse de dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, » dit McGonagall.

« Je croyais que Drago l'avait tabassé, » dit Bill. « Comment le savez-vous s'ils ne disent rien ? »

« Tous les Serpentard en parlent, et il semble que Blaise le leur ai dit, mais quand les professeurs se sont retrouvés impliqués il s'est fermé comme une huître. Normalement, Severus s'en occuperait, mais il est indisposé. »

Bill hocha la tête. L'espion avait subi quelques doloris plutôt vicieux, et il n'assurerait pas ses cours aujourd'hui. Officiellement, il était malade.

« Je m'en occupe, » dit Bill. « Où sont-ils ? »

« Dans ma salle de classe, mais j'ai un cours dans une heure. »

« Ce sera réglé d'ici là, » assura Bill qui avait lui-même un cours à assurer. Il se rendit en salle de Métamorphoses et entendit une voix s'élever.

« Je ne leur dirai pas ça, Drake ! »

A l'évidence, il s'agissait de Zabini. Bill poussa la porte et vit Blaise se dresser devant Drago, les poings serrés, le visage rouge de colère. Enfin, rouge, mais aussi noir et bleu, un témoignage du combat d'hier. Drago était assis, parfaitement calme, son visage impassible, indéchiffrable. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Bill quand il entra dans la pièce.

« Oui ? » demanda Drago. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Il se tourna vers Bill, un sourcil levé, son ton lui indiquant clairement qu'il interrompait quelque chose et ferait mieux de partir. Ses parents avaient employé le même ton quand Ron avait interrompu leur conversation sur l'Ordre.

« McGonagall m'a demandé de vous parler, » dit Bill. « Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez battus ? » Il formula sa phrase comme une question, se demandant s'ils le nieraient.

« Parlez, alors, » dit Drago, indiquant d'un geste le bureau du professeur.

Bill étudia le garçon. Il savait ce que Drago essayait de faire ; c'était plutôt malin. Si Bill s'installait à la place du professeur, comme tout autre professeur le ferait, il serait en position d'autorité, mais en suivant la suggestion de Drago qui lui avait ordonné de s'installer là, il lui cédait cette autorité.

De manière très délibérée, Bill s'installa à une table derrière Drago et Blaise s'assit à califourchon sur sa chaise pour lui faire face. Bill attendit de voir ce que Drago ferait. Drago ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à Bill mais s'il se retournait, il montrerait que c'était le professeur, et non lui, qui contrôlait la situation. Drago se retourna lentement, et Bill se retrouva face à deux yeux gris méfiants – mais la tempête était visible par-delà la glace.

« Alors, » dit-il, brisant la glace. « L'un d'entre vous souhaite dire quelque chose ? »

Il y eut un silence. Drago lança un bref regard en direction de Blaise, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir et reporta son attention sur Bill. Bill savait qu'il ne parlerait pas, et Blaise non plus, en tout cas pas tant que Drago serait là.

« Drago, tu peux aller en cours, » dit calmement Bill.

« Quoi ? »

« Va en cours, » dit Bill, ignorant son ton incrédule. De toute évidence, le garçon n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres.

Drago jeta un regard noir à Bill avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la salle. Bill l'observa s'éloigner, attendant que la porte se ferme pour se tourner de nouveau vers Blaise.

« Tu as participé à la réunion du CRS hier soir, » dit Bill.

« Oui, » répondit Blaise.

« Mais tu as entendu un bruit et es revenu sur tes pas. »

« Oui, » dit Blaise. « J'ai suivi Nott et les autres jusqu'à la salle d'Enchantements, les ai vu saccager la salle, et les ai enfermés à l'intérieur. »

« Donc, tu les as entendu entrer dans la salle, » dit Bill.

« Oui, » dit Blaise.

« Et tu les as vus vandaliser la salle. »

« Oui. »

« Et tu les y as enfermés. »

« Oui. »

« Et Drago ne t'as rien fait. »

« Oui, » dit Blaise. « Je veux dire, non, je veux dire, quelle était la question ? »

Bill se renfonça dans son siège, réfléchissant. Il lui avait suffi d'un coup d'oeil au visage de Blaise, noir et bleu, et un coup d'œil au visage de Drago, parfaitement intact, pour savoir que Drago n'avait pas pu faire ça tout seul. Bien sûr, il pouvait s'être servi d'un sort pour pétrifier Blaise, mais Bill n'y croyait pas. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer Drago si cruel, et ses doutes s'avéraient être justifiés.

« Drago ne t'as rien fait, » répéta Bill.

Blaise baissa les yeux, remuant nerveusement.

« Je ne dirai rien à personne, » dit Bill. « Promis. »

Blaise garda le silence quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Bill. « Ce n'était pas Drago, » dit-il.

« Je vois, » dit Bill. « Alors pourquoi as-tu dis que c'était lui ? »

Blaise hésita encore. « Drago m'a dit de le faire, » avoua-t-il enfin. « Mais je ne peux rien dire de plus. »

Bill savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun aveu supplémentaire et hocha la tête. « Très bien. Merci, Blaise. Tu peux aller en cours maintenant. »

Le garçon quitta la salle, courant presque, laissant Bill seul, plongé dans ses pensées. Drago était effectivement une énigme – pourquoi prétendre être responsable de l'agression si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et pourquoi Blaise avait-il accepté ? Drago devait avoir fait quelque chose pour lui, peut-être en arrêtant les vrais agresseurs ?

Bill soupira et chassa ces pensées ; il avait un opérateur à qui transmettre son rapport.

---

Le CRS n'est pas un mauvais jeu de mots mais un accident d'adaptation que je pouvais difficilement éviter... (en vo : APR - Against Pureblood Reign)


End file.
